Past secrets
by kagome10678
Summary: Kagome left after seeing inuyasha and kikyo together, she seals off the well forever, three years later old friends will be united, old foes come back, Two inu-mikos..who are they? there will be deaths, heartaches, and fights im bad at summaries plz read!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This idea for a story just came to me, and i was like Wow i need to write this before i go completely insane!!

_**Summary-**__ Kagome left after seeing inuyasha and kikyou together she never comes back, seals off the well her brother fell deathly ill while she was away he is at a hospital in america. what happens when old friends are reunited, old foes come back to haunt, there will be heartaches, deaths, Fights and there are two inu-mikos..Who are they?_

Well im not good at sumarys but i hope you enjoy!

Heres the story.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kagome was running through the forest as fast as she could not turning back. 'How could he do that after he told me he loved me!'

_flashback_

_Kagome was walking through the woods looking for inuyasha, he just confessed that he loved her then ran off saying he was going to get food. so i decided to go and help him._

_When she reached a bright clearing she was shocked at what she saw. no she was stunned. inuyasha and kikyo were locked in an embrace and kissing. inuyasha pulled away from her "Kikyo i love you so much-" _

_"Ilove you to inuyasha" kikyo said as she went back in for a kiss. Kagome saw inuyasha pull away but she ran not wanting to hear them, not wanting to see them, she was mad, sad and confused, So she ran,_

_End of flashback_

She ran all the way to the well and jumped in. When she crawled out into her era she grabbed all her grandfathers sacred sutras and put them all over the well and started chanting, When she was done the well was glowing pink then died down, Keade had taught her how to control her miko powers and she taught her spells. Kagome fell down next to the well and cried she curled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep, in the cold darkness.

Kagome awoke the next morning and walked inside. her mom was sitting on the couch she looked terrible she was pale and had a tear stained face. She looked at kagome and started to cry again, "Kagome he is sick i cant afford it his heart-Oh god kagome im glad your home he needs you!"

Kagome was stunned"W-what are you talking about who's sick?!"

I-its your brother he has a week heart hes dying" her mom started Crying again.

"no..no what hospital is he at?!" kagome said while running around trying to find her keys.

her mom looked upset but manged to tell kagome "He's at the shikon hospital" her mom looked down at the floor.

Kagome was still looking her keys when she spoke "Okay can you tell me where that is?"

"its-its in America." he mom started crying again.

"WHAT!! america!?" kagome sighed and ran upstairs, she walked in her room pulled out a suite case and started to pack when she was done she walked over to her dresser drewer and opened it. therer inside was the little pink ball other known as the sacred jewel shard. Kagome froze. 'how did this get here..' she decided to put it on a necklace and tie it around her neck.

she pulled out a plan white envelope it had 500 dollars in it. she also had over 50.000 dollars in the bank. she would use this money to go to america by a home for her and her mom and save souta.

She ran downstairs told her mom to pack and then called the airport.

_On the phone_

Kagome: Hi i need to by two tickets to america please.

Maneger: yes this is the maneget and i will have those tickets saved for you now whats your name? and i will need money when you get here. Oh yes and you also need to tell me when.?

Kagome: yes my name is kagome higurashi i have enough money how much will it be? we are leaving tonight at 5:00.

Manager:It will be 400 hundred for each ticket. and i will see you then

Kagome: okay bye"

_End of convo_

Kagome and her mom were ready to leave at 4:30 so they left went and went to the bank. kagome was now out of highschool she was 17 and she graduated early becaus ethe school thought she was smart but always sick. she ws gonna go to college but she never did she stayed with inuyasha and her other companions.

When they left the bank the sped to the airport.

1 hour later.

They were on the plane and on there way to america.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: i know it was short but i justed wanted to see what people think and if i should continue or not. so review please


	2. short chapter

A/N: if you read my other story you will no why i havent updated. so yeah i dont feel like repeating it. im sorry i havent but here is a new chapter for all of you.)

"SOUTA!!" kagome screamed while running in his room at the hospital. a nurse saw this and covered her mouth "miss you have to be quiet the patient is trying to sleep. " kagome turned around and stared at the nurse for a long moment.. "Midoroku?!"

The nurse looked shocked at first then recovered and turned pale when she realised who it was who said that 'oh know i cant let her know!!' midoroku thought to herself.

"who? no ma'm i think you have it wrong my name is Akera i think your mistaken."..kagome pondered on what she said for a minute 'she looks so much like midoroku but that cant be midoroku dies long ago. even in the fudel era she was dead...maybe im just crazy' kagome thought to herself "oh im sorry akera i suppose i did mistake you for someone else, so how is my brother doing? please tell me he will be okay"

"Its quite alright Dear, your brother is doing much better he should be fine. now i will leave you with you brother call out to one of the nurses if you have a question or if there is a problem."

"okay thank you midor-akera i appreciate it." kagome said with hope in her voice.

"anytime now take care both of you" midoroku looked at kagome then her mom then back at kagome, then she walked out of the door shut it behind her and let out a long sigh 'that was close..to close i will have to tell inuyasha about this i just hope she meets up with inuyasha or anyone before kikyou...' midorku thought and walked off to call inuyasha.

BAck in the hospital room kagome was sitting next to soutas bed holding his hand, she ws exhausted from the plane ride. so she laid her head down on soutas bed and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

kagomes mom on the other hand looked at her daughter as a tear slid down her cheek. 'oh kagome i wish i could tell you that you can never go through the well again, but you will meet with all your past friends soon enough'... kagomes mom walked over to a chair in the corner of the room as sleep came over her.

somewhere else in america

--

"kagome you will be mine eventually i promise you that i want your power and you still have the real shard in your sould that contains much more power then the fake. the one kikyou held she is set out to kill you she let jealousy take over her pure soul. i will get what is mine and have you as my wife sson enough."

"naraku master we have the where abouts of the higurashi whench." onigumo spoke with so much hatred in his voice. hatred that went towards naraku he tainted kikyous sould for that onigumo will hate him for all eternity.'you will pay naraku' onigumo tought'

"muahahahaha thank you, you may leave now." naraku smirked to himself 'let the games begin my sweet kagome'

A/N: its really shory i know but i need atleast 6 mor reviews if you want an update the next chappie will be WAYYY longer i promise sooo press the pretty button VVV you know you want to)


End file.
